


Give me a Whisper

by pushkin666



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>His hands itch to touch Axl, to press into Axl's flesh and push him up against the wall. He wants to drink Axl down, to taste the sweat and bourbon on him. Slash knows full well that Axl is performing for him right now, pushing it, wanting Slash to react. He's nothing more than a brat but Slash doesn't mind. He likes it and he'll play along. For a while.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me a Whisper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dishonestdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/gifts), [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



Slash sits back in his seat and stares over at Axl, who is just too goddamn pretty like this; sweaty and riding the adrenaline high from the show. It always takes Axl a long time to come down from a performance, his high fuelled by the alcohol he started drinking as soon as they came off stage. Right now, he is swaying to the music in his head - music that no doubt still thrums through his veins - his eyes closed, bottle of JD in his hand.

It's just the two of them left in the room. The rest of the band and crew have disappeared some while ago; some to sleep, some to enjoy themselves with the ever present groupies and others to probably carry on the excesses of the party elsewhere. Slash knows what he wants right know and he knows what Axl wants too, needs, although Axl would deny it. He always does, but no matter what he still stays when it's just Slash left, when everybody else has disappeared.

His hands itch to touch Axl, to press into Axl's flesh and push him up against the wall. He wants to drink Axl down, to taste the sweat and bourbon on him. Slash knows full well that Axl is performing for him right now, pushing it, wanting Slash to react. He's nothing more than a brat but Slash doesn't mind. He likes it and he'll play along. For a while.

Axl opens his eyes and stares back at him before swigging from the bottle. He doesn't stop his movements, instead flicking his damp hair back from his face. His look says: 'come and take it. I want it but I'm gonna bitch, moan and complain afterwards'. Slash smiles ferally. He's going to take what he wants, take Axl up on his challenge. He's gotten used to the way this works now, the rules of the game clear since a long time ago. At least to him. It's taken a while for Axl to come around. 

Slash stubs out his cigarette and takes a mouthful of bourbon from the bottle on the table in front of him. He swallows, enjoying the burn in his throat, and stands, pushing the table away. Axl watches carefully as Slash stalks toward him.

Axl tenses as Slash gets closer to him, putting the bottle down and straightening up. Slash chuckles softly and then, before Axl can react, he pushes him back, the pair of them stumbling as he shoves Axl against the wall. Axl curses and tries to push him away. He never wants to admit to himself that he needs this, wants it. Instead, he always has to try and fight back when Slash starts this. Slash forces his leg between Axl's, spreading them. Axl is less co-ordinated than he is and Slash uses that to his advantage, he grabs a handful of Axl's hair, damp with stage-sweat, and pulls his head back. 

"Fucker," Axl gasps out, trying to push him away but Slash kicks at his legs until Axl spreads them a little wider. They're both hard and Axl whines as Slash bites down on his neck, teeth sinking into his skin without mercy. Slash wants it to hurt; wants to mark him up. Doesn't care who sees it the next day. Wants it so that Axl can't ignore it.

Axl sags against him and eventually Slash lifts his head and looks at him. Axl's eyes are a little glazed and Slash presses his thigh against Axl's hard cock. Axl's hands are flat against the wall and Slash lets go of his hair. He bites down on Axl's lips, tasting him, his mouth swallowing Axl's half hearted protest. It's what Axl does, always pretending that he doesn't want this before he lets himself submit under Slash's hands and mouth. Slash's hands move down Axl's body, finding just the right place to grip Axl's hips. He digs in his nails, holding Axl still, not letting him go.

He can feel the moment that Axl surrenders, although Axl would never admit to it. Slash doesn't care though. He has Axl exactly where he wants him right now. He lets go of Axl's right hip and slides his hand between them. fingers pressing hard against Axl's cock. Axl bucks up against him, whining again. Slash smiles. There's nothing more he likes than taking Axl apart, listening to the noises that Axl can't help making, no matter how much he tries not to.

Slash fumbles at Axl's jean's button, cursing the fact that Axl always insists on wearing tight jeans or trousers on stage. They look good, especially when he's dancing, moving his slinky hips from side to side, but they're not the easiest things to get into. He's had plenty of practice though and soon his hand is sliding inside, fingers curling under the waistband of Axl's underwear. Axl curses at him as Slash wraps his fingers around Axl's hot sweaty cock. Axl tries to squirm away from him but Slash isn't having any of it. He kisses Axl again as he begins to move his hand up and down Axl's cock. Axl is moaning into his mouth now, biting back at him. It's dirty and sweaty and exactly what Slash wants and it's not long at all before Axl is coming, his body bucking up against Slash's as he spills over Slash's hand. Slash pulls his hand out and wipes it clean on Axl's vest. He'd push his fingers into Axl's mouth but Axl does have a habit of biting at times and Slash isn't in the mood to deal with that type of behaviour right now. 

Wrapping his hand in Axl's hair again he pulls his head back. Axl's eyes are closed and he looks debauched and sated. "Look at me," Slash demands, tugging hard at Axl's hair until he opens his eyes and focuses on Slash. "That's right," Slash tells him. "Keep your eyes open."

Axl nods slightly, eyes glazing over a little as he watches Slash undo his own leather trousers and pull his cock out. He'd love to put Axl on his knees right now, watch his lips slide down over Slash's cock but the times when Axl will suck him off are few and far between. It's something he really fights against and will only really do as an apology. Slash isn't going to push for that this time. If he wants his cock sucked there are plenty of groupies willing enough to do it. Although, since this 'thing' between them started he's availed himself less and less to the groupies that hang around backstage.

Slash lets go of Axl's hair, instead sliding his hand down until his fingers are gripping Axl's throat, fingers pressing down on the bite mark. Axl moans and Slash starts to strip his own cock, fingers sliding up and down over the sweaty skin. He's already on the edge just from having seen Axl come and it only takes a few more slides of his hand, fingers tightening around his cock before he's coming over Axl, marking him with his spunk. 

Letting go of Axl he steps back, zipping up his trousers. Slash knows how this will go now.

Axl is looking down as he does up his own jeans. His fingers hesitate for a moment before they dip into the spunk on his trousers and tee-shirt. He traces his fingers through it and then wipes them on his jeans, fists clenching at his sides as he brushes past Slash like he isn't even there. Slash turns and watches as Axl bends to pick up his bottle of JD before heading toward the door, shoulders and back tight as he exits the room.

Slash sighs before going over and picking up his own bottle of bourbon. He takes a swig, chasing away the taste of Axl from his mouth. He knows that sooner or later Axl will be back, but he's not so sure he'll ever stay.


End file.
